Peaceful Rain
by Silver Depth
Summary: Yugi's slowly being consumed by shadows, he knows it, fears it, and welcomes it...Will Yami be able to stop the light from losing its brightness?
1. Amethyst Tears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Thanks for stopping by and taking a look at the story. I hope you like it. Yugi may be OCC (out of character), but I wanted to explore a new side of him. Give it a try. As you may notice my first language isn't English, but I promise I'll try to improve it. Just two more things:

"Bla bla bla": **Normal dialogs**

_Blab bla bla: _**Yugi's thoughts**

Well, that's it, grab some popcorn and enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Chapter One: Amethyst Tears**

People were rushing all around Domino's Plaza. Although there were lots of clouds in the sky, foretelling a storm, the mall was at its full capacity on that Friday evening. Babies, children, couples, matrimonies, elders, etc. filled the building with laughs and endless chattering. Oblivious to his surroundings, Yugi waited for Joey near the ice-cream parlor. The two friends had decided to visit the arcade to play the newest version of Duel Monsters. In the last moment, Joey had received a phone call and told Yugi to go ahead. It seemed that the blond haired couldn't talk on the cell phone and walk at the same time, without bumping into someone. Anyway, the phone call resulted in Yugi waiting at least two hours for his friend to appear. And still, Jou was nowhere in sight.

Yugi seemed to be distracted by a group of children playing hide and seek. But he was not really watching. His eyes full of innocence were a masquerade to what he was thinking.

**YUGI'S POV**

_Another grey day. Grey like the colour of my feelings. Grey like the world I'm coping with everyday. The one I've trapped myself into. The one that hurts me deep inside, but I'm not willing to escape from. Old cheerful Yugi is now gone, in his place lies now an empty vessel._

_When did I start feeling this way? Was it when Yami got his own body? Or when Grandpa left for an archaeological excavation leaving just a note behind? Was it, when I discovered Tea, Jou and Honda making future plans in which I was not included? It sounds selfish, I know, but I feel there's something else behind it. I've been replaying all the events over and over in my mind, trying to find the answer to this inner turmoil and I've just messed it even more."_

_I believe Yami has tried too. Even though we don't share the same body anymore, we're still connected through the Sennen Puzzle. I've felt him pry my thoughts. Unfortunately for my dark half, I keep my deepest secrets away from the mental link. He has access to my old memories, but not the new ones. Yami only sees what I want him to see. He hasn't asked me anything, though. I don't think he realizes the truth behind the lie._

**END POV **

"Yug'! Yug'! Earth to Yug'. Come on buddy. I've been calling you for five minutes and you haven't even turned your head an inch."

Yugi looked at his blond friend and plastered his usual smiling face. If he'd had to keep his true feelings from everybody, he was going to put a very good façade.

"Sorry Jou, wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the exam we had this morning. It was pretty difficult"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure that teacher loves to torture us. Why not make him happier by failing?

The shorter teen smirked. He knew Jou would never change his attitude toward school. At least, not yet.

"Anyway, guess what! Remember the call I received earlier? Well it was Serenity, she invited me to a campsite for the weekend and we're leaving in a few hours. I'm afraid I can't go to the arcade with you, but you know that my little, adorable, but nagging sister won't accept a negative answer.

_Here we go again_, thought Yugi. "Never mind, I'm glad you and Serenity are getting along so well.

"Yeah, I'm happy too, but you sure there's no problem? You know, we've been planning this all day."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Oh thanks buddy!! I'd thought you'd be mad". _No, not mad, just breathing fire._ "I promise we'll go next week. See ya", said the taller boy as he waved goodbye.

"See ya Jou. Have a nice weekend" _And the Oscar for Best Actor goes to...Yugi Motou! On the other hand...I prefer being alone right now._

Yugi watched as Jou sped down the street. He had immersed himself in his dark thoughts once again, when he heard a loud rumbling in the sky.

"Great, I forgot the umbrella", he mumbled.

Cursing his bad luck, he headed home. Even though it seemed that the clouds were pouring all their contents like no tomorrow, he didn't quicken his pace. Being home meant confronting Yami, in other words: lying to him, and Yugi felt very, very bad about it. Lately, the dark teen had started to get suspicious at his aibou's antics. Yugi feared Yami asking questions, because the spirit wouldn't drop the matter until he got it straight. Being a former pharaoh, it was not rare.

When Yugi arrived, there was no light inside the Game Shop. _Surely, Yami is in his own room sleeping._ _Good, no questions, no wrong answers, _he thought. Taking off his trainers, Yugi opened the door that lead to the house and tiptoed to the top of the stairs, flinching with every creak the wood made. He walked pass his sleeping half's room without giving a glance and went into the bathroom. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't turned on the light: he looked awful to say the least. Yugi almost didn't recognize himself in the mirror. His unruly hair was messier than ever, with the blond bangs dripping water all over the floor. There were black circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and his once bright amethyst irises were now dull and emotionless. His shoulders lay limp, making Yugi seem shorter than he was, and the paleness of his skin gave him a sick and eerie look.

With tears in his eyes, Yugi ran into his room and slammed the door shut; put the lock to make sure Yami didn't get in and throw himself in his bed facing the pillow. He was so miserable, so despaired... so lonely. It felt like he would soon explode with all he was feeling.

The room was completely dark; the only light came from the occasional thunders that crossed the sky. The wind made the windows shake, while the rain played an unknown song on the roof. The sound of the drops falling above made Yugi's heartbeat steady, calming him down, like an ancient lullaby. The sky seemed to accompany Yugi in his loneliness, matching his emotions with the weather outside.

"I never thought thunderstorms would calm me down. In fact, they give me some kind of comfort", sobbed Yugi. He soon regretted his words, as a deep rich voice, enveloped in the shadows of the room, made its way to Yugi's ears.

"You're almost right Hikari. It's not a thunderstorm, but the sound of raining that gives peace to your soul. As you said, it eases your pain with its rhythmic melody. Pain... which reason you'll tell me right now."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER ahhhh!!! Don't worry, you'll find out soon whose the owner of the voice (as if you didn't know).

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcome. (I'll use your flames to warm my room in the winter.)

Read and Review, if you wish


	2. Soapy Musings

Sorry for the delay, but the school doesn't care about me wanting to write. (Let the homework go to hell)

A double thank you, to those who stopped by and read the story. And a triple thank you, to those who reviewed it. An author's feedback is a perfect way to improve your writing. (Hugs them all)

I'm seriously thinking of making this story Yugi/Yami, but we'll see how it develops.

Anyway, here's the second chapter, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Bla bla bla": **Normal dialogs**

_Blab bla bla: _**Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Soapy Musings**

Yugi stood dumbfounded as he watched Yami emerge from the shadows, his full-height dominating the small frame lying on the bed. Those features so similar to Yugi's, yet so different, showed a hint of amusement and concern. The dark half had spoken softly, but his crimson eyes were full of determination. Yugi knew he had talk to much, and now Yami would accept no excuse.

"Hey, Ya-Yami. I thought you were asleep", stuttered Yugi.

"Well, aibou, you got it wrong. I was about to go out and look for you. As you might've noticed, it's raining like hell, and your umbrella is inside the closet. Fortunately, you arrived before I even put my coat on, so I decided to give you a surprise. However, you gave it to me first."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked the light, as he shivered uncontrollably.

"Don't play dumb with me, Yugi. I'll go downstairs and make some soup to warm up your body. Meanwhile, change your clothes. You look as if you've crossed Domino City by swimming. It's getting pretty chilly in here, and I don't want you to catch a cold. Then we'll talk. Don't even think on locking the door because I won't let you get away until you tell me the truth, not even then. I promise"

With that, Yami exited the room, leaving Yugi to his own mind. _I wonder if things can get any worse. _Cursing his luck for the second time that day, the soaked teen turned on the light and went to his closet, looking for some pyjamas. There it was, lying down in the top shelf, that stupid, green, and most of all, DRY umbrella, as if making fun of its owner's condition. Glaring daggers of pure hatred at it, Yugi took out a pair of dark purple PJ's given to him by Yami. _"It brings out the colour of your eyes, aibou",_ he had said.

_What they bring out is my bad mood, dear Yami. I swear that stupid umbrella is going to end in the garbage very, very soon._ _But till that day arrives, I'll take a hot bath. _Grabbing a towel from the bottom drawer, Yugi headed to the bathroom, took off his damp clothes, and filled the bathtub with water. Soon the fluid's crystalline surface turned white, as Yugi poured a great amount of bubble soup into it. He really loved bubbles: their perfect but fragile shape, the way they floated in the air, the way they reflected the light, the way they would pop if anyone touched them... just like himself. _When a bubble "pops" its short existence ends. Will my pain go away if I "pop" myself_?

Closing his eyes, Yugi entered the bathtub and smelled the sweet vanilla scent given by the bubbles. The hot water made the teen flinch as it touched his wounds. Wounds, which Yami knew nothing of. Yugi couldn't bring himself to confess he was being bullied again. Every Friday, after school, he would be dragged into a corner and forced to beg for mercy. No matter how long he pleaded, wailed, or cried, the bullies wouldn't stop until Yugi was all worn out. That's when they'd give their final strike, by knocking the young boy out. When Yami questioned him about his late arrivals, Yugi said he had to stay after school, for some remedial classes.

Where were his friends when he needed them? That question plagued Yugi's mind always, although he already knew the answer. They shied away from him the moment they discovered his light was suddenly flickering. They needed the brightness in their lives and Yugi wouldn't provide it, so they went seeking for it in other places. At first, Tea, Tristan and Joey had tried to get closer to their buddy, but they felt rejected and gave up. They hoped Yugi would regain his senses sometime soon, and then things would go back to normal.

_Normal for whom? For me? For them? For Yami? Normality has been out of my life so long that I don't know how it feels or tastes like anymore. I'm such a crap. _Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he surrendered to the darkness oh his thoughts; a painful sob echoing through the tiled bathroom walls. Just as he was about to cry, Yugi stopped himself: Yami would hear everything, and he didn't feel like confronting his dark's gaze. Getting himself more comfortable, the short teen rested his head on one of the tubs edges, looking at the ceiling and sliding further into the water, so that it now covered all the way up to his neck.

The gentle "popping" of bubbles, mixed with the sweet vanilla scent and the warmth enveloped in the bathroom, made Yugi's eyelids very, very heavy. He hadn't realized being so tired. Yugi changed his position and tried to focus on his surroundings . . . but it was all a blur, his body felt so relaxed, so right. Maybe if he closed his eyes a little he'd recover himself. Yes... He would only rest his eyes; he wouldn't succumb into slumber. No, he wouldn't fall asleep...but the web knit by tiredness wrapped itself around Yugi, and held him tight, not acknowledging the sound of water running.

Meanwhile, Yami had just finished making soup. He was now placing everything on top of a silver tray. Yami had felt very bored at home while Yugi was at school, so he decided to conquer the kitchen. He had a natural talent for cooking, and was now in charge of daily meals. Yes, he would cook anything as long as he didn't have to use the microwave. The almighty, powerful, great, and most of all, brave pharaoh didn't get along with new technologies... but hey! he knew how to cook on a stove and was proud of it. Surely, his priests and advisors would have a fit if they could see him now.

Balancing the tray over one hand, Yami made his way up to Yugi's room. The dark spirit was very worried about his little Hikari. His worst fears seemed to be confirmed by Yugi's words. He knew his light had been hurt, but he ignored the depth of the injury.

...........In the bathroom, the water was slowly caressing Yugi's upper lip, as if kissing it, while his body had slipped some more inside the tub ..........

When Yami entered the room, he was surprised by the absence of Yugi. He looked at the closet and found that the drawer where the towels were kept was open. Standing in the hall, the former pharaoh heard the sound of water and saw a golden glow from the bottom opening of the bathroom door. So Yugi was taking a shower uh? Well, he just hoped he didn't take too long or the soup would surely get cold.

...........Eyelids closed, hiding purple irises, protecting them from the water that had just reached their level. Eyes that wouldn't open due to weariness. Amethyst orbs that might never reflect the light again..........

Looking out the window, Yami wondered the best way to confront his light half. He knew that the teen's emotional state was very fragile, so he'd had to handle the matter very carefully. If not, he might lose Yugi, his light, and return to the darkness where he was born. No, he wouldn't let it happen, even if he had to give up his happiness.

...........The bubbles wanted to touch every inch of Yugi's face. Now his forehead was the last obstacle that stopped them from getting their achievement...........

Ten minutes. Was Yugi so cold to stay under the pouring water for ten minutes already? He should have taken the umbrella with him.

........... The soapy substance has reached its goal. Black hair with purple spikes was the only thing visible from the sleeping angel beneath........

The spirit grew impatient. _How long can it take aibou to finish that damn shower? ... Shower????? The bathroom doesn't have one, but then... what is that sound of water running? _Pieces inside Yami's mind fitted together, and never had he despised more the resulting puzzle.

¡¡¡¡¡¡ YUGI !!!!!!

* * *

What happened to Yami? Did someone stomp over his feet? Did he burn his hand with the hot soup? Or does he need to go to the W.C.? If you want to know, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcome. (Flames will be used to warm soapy Yugi's soup).

Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Dark Lies and Light Hopes

Once again thank you to those who read the story, and those who reviewed it. They make me very happy. (Dances around)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will.

"Bla bla bla": **Normal dialogs**

_Blab bla bla: _**Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dark Lies and Light Hopes**

Heart pounding like mad, Yami ran into the bathroom at top speed. To his relief, the door wasn't locked, but when the ancient pharaoh stepped inside he almost slipped. Grabbing the doorknob for support, Yami took in his surroundings. At least what he could see. The steam created from the hot water made his vision very blurry, though he could define the outlines: mirror, toilet, towels, sink, window curtains, water crowned by purple spikes... Not caring if he slipped again, Yami rushed over to the overflowed bathtub, closed the faucet, and leapt in. Feeling Yugi's body beneath him, the spirit took the unconscious teen in his strong harms, pulled him out of the water, and placed the limp body on the tiled floor. Yami knelt in front of it and touched his aibou's neck, looking for pulse. Exhaling a breath, he didn't know he was holding, the spirit almost cried at the feeling of soft thumping beneath his fingers.

The sudden change in temperature awoke Yugi from his deep slumber. Sleepy eyes opened, trying to look through the misty fog that covered the entire room. _What the... where's the water?_ Still dazed from the sleep, he tried to stand up, but a pair of "bricks" held him down. _Navy blue bricks with tanned fingers? _Yugi raised his gaze, to see who was holding him. Unfortunately, he knew his captor too well. Clouded amethyst met furious crimson rubies. The short teen gasped, as the grip on his shoulder tightened. Yugi could see that Yami was restraining himself. Anger lining his handsome features.

"Yugi... growled the spirit.

"Yami... I"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?", bellowed Yami, his whole body shaking with suppressed emotions.

"I-I just ..."

"What??? That's your way of sorting out problems; by getting away from them? That's what I've taught you? What we've learned together? Answer me!!!"

Yugi was shocked at Yami's words and he couldn't understand what his other half was yelling at. His mind was an entire mess. All he knew was that he felt very cold and the wet floor beneath him wasn't helping too much..._Wet floor..._Eyes widened in realization... He remembered going inside the bathtub, closing his eyes. And then? A small pressure inside his chest, yes, but he'd denied it. Water spilling from the bathtub gave Yugi the answer. He had left the faucet opened while falling asleep, and if it hadn't been for the dark spirit, he'd surely be dead. _Damn... Yami thinks I did it on purpose._

"It was all an accident, Yami. I swear."

"No.It.Was.Not."

"Of course it was!!! I fell asleep... I was very tired and didn't acknowledge I had left the water running. That's all. Don't make a fuss over it...please."

The pharaoh looked at his light half as if he'd grown a second head, not believing his ears. _¿Don't make a fuss over it?_ _Yugi had been very close to death due to his carelessness and all he says is "Don't make a fuss over it_" Closing his eyes, Yami searched trough the mind-link and found the truth in Yugi's words. But didn't stop there, he was looking for something else. Something his aibou would not tell. Suddenly the former pharaoh felt as if a tone of bricks had hit him squarely in the chest. The link had been closed.

Gathering all his strength, Yugi pushed Yami off him, making the spirit fall backwards. Trembling slightly, he got up and glared at the spirit before him. Yami had been so awfully close to discover his secrets. He was surprised when he saw hurt in the pharaoh's eyes. Or did he imagine it? As soon as it came it was gone. Blond bangs fell over the dark's face, shadowing his features.

"Dress yourself and eat dinner while I clean this...mess." Yami spoke coldly, not looking at the short teen.

Those simple words felt like ice daggers, stabbing Yugi's heart. But he did as he was told. Staring at the floor, the light made its way to the room, where he put on his PJ's and dried his hair. The thunderstorm had calmed down long ago, and now a gentle drizzle tapped the windows, playing a soothing melody. Yugi smiled bitterly as he sat in front of his desk, in top of which a silver tray was waiting for him. Running his fingers along the hot porcelain dish, he let warmth enveloped his numb body. When he felt a little better, Yugi grabbed the spoon and ate all the food, calming the soft protest of his stomach. When done, Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, slumping on the chair. He could still taste the delicious flavour in his mouth and silently thanked Yami for that heavenly treat. Yugi didn't realized he had unconsciously opened the mind-link again, therefore letting this last thought slip to his other half's mind.

'/'/ You're very welcome '/'/, replied a deep voice.

Yugi jumped slightly at the sound of Yami's voice inside his head. Voice that held no emotion, but carried some frost along its words. Turning around, he saw the pharaoh leaning in the doorway, watching every move the short teen made. Not being able to hold his other's gaze, Yugi shut down the mind-link one more time, got up from the chair and went towards the window, in hope that Yami would leave him alone. He looked up at the sky, where clouds were fading away, signalling the end of the storm. Bright stars shone above the last grey mist, to greet the little teen and show him there was some kind of hope for him.

Yami took a step forward. He was hurting inside. He couldn't stand seeing Yugi so depressed. _How can you help a person that does not want to be saved?_ Standing behind his light, the spirit wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head in the soft tri-coloured mane. The window reflected the silhouette of two similar boys, one light and one dark, but who was which?

"What's the matter? Why do you keep pushing me away?" asked a desperate Yami.

Silence greeted his words.

"It's something I did? Something I didn't do? Darkness is claiming you, my light, and what worries me most is that you welcome it. You are being tainted, and as you change so will I, because there must be a balance between us. What's the purpose of letting the shadows inside your soul?"

"Maybe darkness is giving me something you don't", snapped Yugi

"What is it, if I may know?", asked the dark teen, tightening his hold around the other.

"Oblivion...It shuts out my pain, and for a moment I can breathe again. But, I don't want it to be a moment; I want it to last forever."

"Things are not a dark as they seem. Shadows have put on blindfold that prevents you from..."

But Yugi never knew what the blindfold prevented him from, because Yami had just discovered a red mark on Yugi's left arm. Pulling his aibou towards the bed, the spirit rolled up the sleeve, revealing a red and purple scar that had just started to heal. Yugi tried to take his hand away, but Yami's grip was firm. Crimson eyes darkened considerably as tanned features sharpened in pure rage.

"Who.Did.This?", the spirit hissed.

"I j-just fell over at school" Yugi lied.

"Yeah, sure. At your remedial classes I suppose", Yami retorted. "I asked Ryou yesterday and he told me there was no such thing. Care to fill me in?"

"What if it wasn't Ryou? What if it was Bakura making fun of you?" the light said, terrified at the thought that his dark half has just discovered his web of lies.

"I'm not that stupid, you know. Ryou also told me you were a little down lately, but I never thought you would go so far as to inflict pain upon yourself."

"You believe I did this to myself???", asked Yugi.

No word came from the pharaoh's lips.

"¿¿¿Yami???"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Yugi Motou" replied the pharaoh.

Yugi flinched at the sound of his full name. _Not aibou, not hikari, just plain Yugi Mutou. _He needed to get away. He couldn't stay any longer. Glancing at the opened door, the teen pushed himself away from Yami's hands, and ran into the hall, heading towards the street outside. Unfortunately for the running half, someone else was already waiting for him at the shop entrance.

"You can't get away from me. Even if you hide, I'll found you. The connection runs both ways, so I'll always know where you're going. And it will only take a matter of minutes for me to catch up on you. So, my light, don't waste your time.", the dark spirit said.

_Damn those Sennen Powers_, Yugi thought. He felt trapped. Yami was blocking the exit, and he knew running all the way up to his room would solve nothing. Both teens glared at each other for what seem like ages, until one of them decided to put an end to the situation.

"Yugi, open the mind-link COMPLETELY"

"What?

"Your words aren't truthful anymore. There's only one way for me to know what's going on here, and get things straight. Open the mind-link completely, so I can have full access to your memories. And don't you dare hide anything from me."

"Just go Yami, leave me alone."

"No, I won't. I'll help you out of this, whether you want it or not. I won't let you slip away into nothingness."

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!!!!! You think you can come now and fix everything?"

"Yes, I can. I vowed to protect you, and I will, even if it has to be from yourself".

"¡¡GO AWAY!!"

Unable to take Yugi's behaviour anymore, Yami grabbed his light by the waist and pinned him to the floor, placing his body on top of the struggling teen. Yugi fought for all he was worth, but his strength was nothing compared to that of the pharaoh. Soon the struggle ended, and the light half could feel the colour rise in his cheeks, as he realized the position in which they were. Therefore, the short teen became very interested in the ceiling above, earning him an annoyed snarl from the spirit.

"Look at me", ordered Yami

Ignoring his dark's command, Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to get away from that piercing crimson gaze. He wouldn't be able to hold too long if he trapped himself in those ruby irises that craved inside his soul. _Maybe if I stay this way, Yami will grow tired and let me be. But then I'll lose him, like I've lost myself. I'll be alone again..._Feeling his eyes watering; the teen tried his best to fight back the upcoming sobs. But he was disappointed, as a lonely teardrop escaped the corner of his eye, leaving a trail of wetness behind while it rolled down his cheek.

_Great, now Yami will think I'm just a wimp and... _Yugi's train of thought was interrupted as he felt a slender finger trace the pad left by the tear, drying it in the process. The touch was so soft, so caring, so tender, so...flawless. Everything he had longed for and hadn't felt for a long time. Opening his eyes, the light half looked at Yami. The dark spirit was deep in thought, looking at the limpid drop hanging from Yugi's chin; fingers caressing his aibou's neck.

Silence fell over the room, threatened to be broken by the soft trickle of crystal pain born from sadness. But the sound never came, because when the tear was about to fall, Yami leaned in and kissed it away.

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER... I'm growing very fond of them. (Runs away from the angry readers)

I didn't want to finish the story right away. Every chapter must take its time to fit perfectly into the story.

You won't have to wait too long, I promise.

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcome. (Flames will be used to burn school down. Does everyone agree?)

Read and Review, if you wish.


	4. Confused Emotions

I'm back with another chappie!!!!

I know I thank everyone that reads and/or reviews in every new chapter. But I feel like I just can't thank you enough. And anyway, these are my author's notes (cackles evilly).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

"Bla bla bla": **Normal dialogs**

_Blab bla bla: _**Thoughts**

/Bla, bla, bla/: **Yugi talking to Yami through the mind-link**

­'/'/Bla, bla, bla'/'/: **Yami talking to Yugi through the mind-link**

_

* * *

_

_Previous Chapter:_

_Great, now Yami will think I'm just a wimp and... Yugi's train of thought was interrupted as he felt a slender finger trace the pad left by the tear, drying it in the process. The touch was so soft, so caring, so tender, so...flawless. Everything he had longed for and hadn't felt for a long time. Opening his eyes, the light half looked at Yami. The dark spirit was deep in thought, looking at the limpid drop hanging from Yugi's chin; fingers caressing his aibou's neck._

_Silence fell over the room, threatened to be broken by the soft trickle of crystal pain born from sadness. But the sound never came, because when the tear was about to fall, Yami leaned in and kissed it away._

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Confused Emotions**

Yugi's eyes grew wide, as he felt the feathery touch of the spirit's lips on his chin, sending chills all down his spine. When Yami straightened up he looked right into two surprised amethyst pools. Sensing his aibou's confusion, the dark teen smirked. Now that he had Yugi's full attention, things would be a lot easier. Placing his arms on the floor, on each side of the body beneath him, Yami leaned in again, this time to whisper near Yugi's ear. His lips barely touching his half's earlobe.

"Do you want to know why I did this?" Yami asked huskily.

A soft nod was all he received for response.

"There's only one way in which you can be healed, my light. I've got to know what's troubling you. Since you don't want to tell me, I'll found out myself. This teardrop is the key to unlock your secret. It was born from the very depths of your pure soul, where the reason of your sadness lays; the only place the shadows haven't reached yet. With the help of the Sennen Puzzle I'm able to look inside your mind when we share with each other. And that's what we're going to do."

_Why does Yami talk in metaphors?_ _It drives me insane. Well, not the metaphors, but all of him. He drives me utterly, unbelievable, and incredibly crazy. From the day I saw him, to the day I'll fade away, I will always love him. Another secret I keep well hidden from my dark half. If only both of us... Snap out of it!!! He's looking at you now. Well, he truly seems concerned, but I won't stand his stupid word games. _

Little did Yugi know that the metaphor was meant literally.

"Share? I really don't fell like sharing anything with y-...."

Yami interrupted his light's hurtful words by kissing him fully on the lips. Being caught by surprise, Yugi was too shocked to react. His mind screamed at him to break the kiss: that the pharaoh was only toying with his emotions, but his heart told him otherwise. It begged him to trust his beloved one, to rely on that fluffy feeling growing at the pit of his stomach. A feeling he longed to hold close inside his fluttering heart... a feeling that was like renewed air to his lungs. Ignoring his mind pleas Yugi gave into the kiss, just as he felt Yami's tongue brush over his mouth. Instinctively, the light teen parted his lips to accept the other hungry kisses while entwining his hand in the spirit's tri-coloured hair. Soon the battle for domination began, while ecstasy sounds filled the air. Aware of the short teen's response, Yami cupped Yugi's face, deepening the kiss and earning a soft moan from his aibou. Those simple actions helped to raise the heat in the already tensed atmosphere.

Yugi was in pure bliss. All his thoughts focused in the person before him. _Mmmm...sweet, Yami tastes like chocolate. _Yeah, the pharaoh tasted like melted chocolate... but there was something else, another flavour among his dark's treats; a salty one that made Yugi felt a slight pressure in his heart. _What could that be?_

"..._This teardrop is the key to unlock your secret..."_

Realization dawned upon him. He was tasting his own tear; the one that Yami had kissed away. They WERE indeed sharing something. Light and darkness were sharing the same source of pain.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Yugi felt something pull him right under his navel. The sensation was not new. He had experienced it before, when Yami didn't have a body and they had to take over one another. Yugi closed his eyes as his head grew dizzy. Only when he was sure the world had stopped spinning, did he open them. He found himself in an oddly familiar room, with things scattered all over the floor...

Meanwhile, Yami was standing in the doorway between the two soul rooms. Everything was going on as planned, though he never imagined they'd end up here. It had been so long, since both of them last visited their soul rooms. When Yami had gotten his body it seemed there was no need to use them, but now it was a priority. You can't lie inside your soul room because truth is the reason of their existence, therefore, Yugi wouldn't be able to hide under his façade. The light was going to show his true colours.

Inhaling a deep breath, Yami opened the door to his aibou's soul room. He found the short teen staring at his surroundings in wonder. Everything seemed to be in its right place, but there were some quite outstanding differences. The former white walls were now a navy blue colour with tinges of black on some corners. The bed had doubled its size: the magician blankets replaced with silver silky sheets. Things were still scattered all over the floor. Not toys, as it used to be; but a large collection of torn pictures, crumpled letters, dark poems and ragged clothes. In a few words: the broken pieces of a soul.

Yami closed the door and advanced towards Yugi, in hope of getting a reaction from the young teen. When he received none, the spirit knelt down beside his aibou and placed his hand on Yugi's soft cheek, so he could look into the light's eyes.

"¿Why Y-Yami? ¿Why is everything like this?"

"Because you've changed, little one. This soul room reflects everything you feel, everything you think, and everything you are. It always matches you're moods. And what you see now is what you've become. The walls are no longer white because you've grown Yugi; you are more mature in some ways and not so innocent in others. The silky sheets represents you are leaving your childhood behind and now you're almost ready to accept your future."

"A-And those things on the floor?", asked the little light.

"Those Hikari, are why we're here. Why do they lay there? I don't know, and it's time for you to tell me what happened."

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. Yami was slowly breaking through the barriers he had put up around his heart. And he was afraid of it. Afraid of being hurt once more.

'/'/ I won't hurt you, little one. I promise. Don't you see I really care for you? ­'/'/

With that Yami pressed his forehead against Yugi's as memories and emotions started to flow through the mind-link. Everything came in full force, and the pharaoh had a hard time processing all the information he was receiving. He felt Yugi's pain when Grandpa left for Egypt, without previous notice. Yugi's sadness as Tea, Tristan and Joey walked away from him. And Yugi's great feeling of worthlessness when he got his own body. The dark teen almost lost his control when he saw memories of Yugi being bullied.

..........Yugi's heart was surrounded by big shadowy black walls. Tainting him like vulture demons and laughing as it weakness............

"I feel so useless... like I don't deserve being here anymore." Yugi blurted out, unable to restrain his feelings anymore, and surprising the spirit in the process.

..........The heart started to shine, as a confession of pain had been made, destroying some shadows..........

Yami enveloped Yugi in a great hug, fearing that his precious aibou might slip away.

"Never think of yourself as a thing, my light!! You're human for Ra's sake and that's the most precious gift life had given to you."

"Yeah? Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you don't let yourself feel. You run away from every emotion in fear it might tear you apart. And with that you're destroying yourself, and letting shadows take over you. They don't soothe the pain; they're only tricking your mind. You should clean the wound before starting to heal, not bandage it right away."

..........The shadows were losing its hostage, so they tried to regain control by cornering the aching heart..........

"NO! You all abandoned me once your dreams came true. That's why Grandpa left; he didn't want to take care of me anymore. That's why everyone set me aside. I'm nothing but a burden!! sobbed the little light into the dark's chest.

"Yugi, you know that's not true."

"Of course it's true. Even Kaiba doesn't want to duel against me. I'm not needed anymore..."

"But I do" Yami interrupted

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"You brought the light in my life when you set me free. Without you I'd still be surrounded by darkness. I need you Yugi. And what I need I don't lose."

..........The heart started to shine even more, creating a rift in the wall; everything began to shake..........

"Don't play games with me Yami, I'm not able to feel anymore."

"Are you sure? Then... deny you feel this." the pharaoh said.

And with that, Yami claimed Yugi's lips. The kiss was far more heated than before, as the spirit force its way into the teen's mouth, gripping his waist and caressing his sides.

.......... Walls surrounding Yugi's heart started to hurl down, while its brightness erased all the shadows within..........

Soon the two teens had to break apart from the lack of oxygen, and when they did, Yami could see that Yugi's face was flushed and his features didn't seemed troubled anymore. Both teens were panting really hard, but they didn't fail to notice there was some kind of hope and peace in their souls. Yugi felt different, like he could breathe again... like a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Hikari... Let me heal you. Give yourself to me. Do you trust me?" the dark half asked.

"Yes, I do", replied Yugi, as a long forgotten smile made it way to his lips.

"Then, let's work it out"

Light engulfed both bodies, along with that navel-pulling sensation. They were back into Yugi's room. The first rays of sunlight illuminated the chamber, giving it golden glow while chirping sounds could be heard in the distance, singing to the newly born day. The night had ended long ago along with the thunderstorm, and Yugi's shadows.

Yami was very tired and he could see that the little light was in the same state, as well. They hadn't sleep but it was worth it. The first step into Yugi's healing had been walked, and the path in front of them was easier from now on. A yawn snapped the pharaoh out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw that his angel was dozing into sleep. Chuckling slightly, Yami stood up and scooped Yugi up in his arms.

"Let's get some rest. Shall we, little one?" Yami suggested.

"Yeah... but don't leave me alone. Could you stay here... with me?"

"Anything you wish, little one", the spirit smiled while hugging the smaller teen.

Yami tucked both of them into bed, wrapping fluffy blankets around their bodies. Warmth enveloped them as Yugi pressed his back against the pharaoh's chest. Savouring the feeling, Yami held his light close, while resting his head on the crook of the teen's neck, placing one hand on Yugi's waist and the other over the boy's heart. That gesture gave Yugi the comfort and security he needed. For the first time in weeks, he didn't fear sleeping. There wouldn't be any nightmares... not anymore. He was safe from everything and everyone, and he could breathe one more time. Breathe into the pharaoh's scent.

/Yami... I/

'/'/Shhh, Hikari, don't talk, don't think... Just let yourself feel.'/'/

The sun rose upon Domino City, filtering its morning rays through the windows of the Game Shop, and caressing the two sleeping boys inside. None of them acknowledged the noises that began to fill the streets. Their world only held space for the two teens because there was peace inside both souls, both hearts and both minds.

It had been a long night, but it was worth it.

* * *

Special thanks to **Mage Skywalker: **You're right, the story looks better that way. Guess I loved to press the "period" key to much, jejejejeje.

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcomed. (Flames will be used to do a barbecue... Everyone is invited!!!!).

Read and Review, if you wish.


End file.
